Electronic components, such as computer components, are often stored in storage “racks” for space saving considerations. Racks are often placed against a wall, which prevents personnel from accessing the rears of the electronic components if the racks are securely mounted to the floor and/or are too large or heavy to move. Therefore, to access the rear of the components, side-mounted slides are sometimes used for each individual component. However, since these electronic components are oftentimes connected to one another with cables, the cables have to be long enough to facilitate this access method. If the cables are too short, then the side-mounted slides are not feasible. In addition, depending on the size of the rack, the components may be too wide to accommodate side-mounted slides.